Shipping heat pump water heater appliances poses certain challenges. In particular, heat pump water heater appliances may be damaged during transit by other objects impacting the heat pump water heater appliances or by falling over during transit. Damaged heat pump water heater appliances are expensive to repair or replace. In particular, sealed systems of heat pump water heaters can be expensive to repair or replace if the heat pump water heaters are dropped or struck. For example, components of the sealed systems, such as a compressor and/or an evaporator, may be positioned within a shroud at a top portion of the heat pump water heaters. When objects impact the water heater appliances or the water heater appliances fall over during transit, the compressor may detach or be torn from its mounting within the shroud.
Various shipping accessories are available to limit or prevent damage to heat pump water heater appliances during transit. Certain heat pump water heater appliances are shipped with a foam top panel that assists with protecting a top portion of the water heater appliances. However, such foam panels offer little support to the heat pump water heater's compressor.
Accordingly, a heat pump water heater appliance with features for securely mounting a compressor within the heat pump water heater appliance would be useful. In particular, a heat pump water heater appliance with features for hindering or preventing a compressor from detaching from the heat pump water heater appliance when the heat pump water heater appliance is dropped or tipped over would be useful.